


One Liner

by beauty_in_gold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauty_in_gold/pseuds/beauty_in_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard a line in a song on the radio and I needed to write a fic around it desperately. This kind of got away from me and ended up being a little lengthy. Belle’s mother has just passed away and her father encourages her to take a vacation to get her mind to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is written somewhere that there is no ailment that cannot be cured by the sea. Belle was about to put this to the test. She crammed the last of her belongings into her suitcase and collapsed onto it. A sob raked through her body and soon she was weeping again. It felt like she had been crying for weeks before she was able to pull herself together again. She rubbed away the last straggling tears and glanced up at the clock on her bedside table. Bright red numbers angrily flashed 7:17 AM and panic spread through her body. She had to get to the airport now or she was going to miss her flight. Gathering her things she flew out the door and into her car. She made it to the airport so quickly she didn’t even remember the drive. It was a three hour flight from Maine down to sunshiny Florida and Belle read the entire way.  
By the time Belle got settled into her hotel room it was late afternoon and she was exhausted. She sat down on the bed to check her phone and she was soon fast asleep. When she woke up the room was pitch black and she was disoriented, not remembering where she was at. Reaching for her phone the screen revealed that it was already after eight, she had slept the day away. She considered just rolling over and going back to bed when her stomach let out a disgruntled gargle. She hadn’t eaten today and realized how hungry she was. She decided to get dressed and go down to the tiki bar at the hotel.  
After a quick shower she threw on a sundress and tossed her hair up in a high pony. The bar was a short walk from her room and she savored the experience. Everything here was so vastly different from back at home and that was exactly what she needed. The air was warm and sticky, even this late at night and small beads of sweat formed at the nape of her neck. As she walked up to the bar she could see how beautiful it was. A large pool lead to a swim-up bar on one side and bar stools spotted the other side. On the far side the ocean lapped at the shore, the smell of salt already filling her nose. Only a few people were sitting, sipping drinks and conversing. Belle picked a seat off to the side and smiled up at the perky bartender as she walked up.  
“What can I get for you sweetie?” The bartender set a napkin down in front of her.  
“Can I get a margarita, rocks, with extra salt?” The bartender nodded and sauntered away to make her drink. She set the glass down in front of her and reached for a menu.  
“Anything to eat tonight?” Belle nodded and took the menu. “My name is Ruby, if you need anything else.” She returned to her other patrons, clearing seats and filling glasses.  
Belle ordered a cheeseburger, her favorite, and her eyes scanned the small crowd. There was a couple sitting directly across the bar from her making goo-goo eyes at each other. The girl was beautiful with long blonde hair and fair skin. The guy was brutish wearing all black and Belle caught a glimpse of some eyeliner. A few seats down from them was a ginger man, nervously sipping what looked like a gin and tonic. His fingers fidgeted with his straw and when he looked up he caught Belles eyes. She smiled at him and he nervously shot his eyes back down to his hands. Her eyes circled the bar and she made a mental note of each person, observing their mannerisms and smiling to herself. She loved making up stories in her head about the strangers around her.  
By the time her food arrived she was on to her second cocktail and was grateful for something to soak up all the alcohol. The burger was as big as her face and she wasn’t sure how to attack it. She decided to simply lift the entire thing up to her face and dive in. It was an incredible burger; better than the one at the diner back home. She proceeded to eat most of the burger and all of the fries when a man sat down on the stool next to her. Belle didn’t notice him until he spoke.  
“Business or pleasure?” She noticed a thick accent rolled off his tongue and she swallowed hard on the food she had in her mouth. She turned to look at him let her eyes drift over him. He was wearing a black pin striped suit with a deep purple shirt underneath. He rested a cane against the bottom of the bar and his shoes where perfectly polished. She thought how bizarre it was to see someone in so much clothing when it had to be pushing 85 degrees.  
“Um, pleasure. I guess.” He raised an eyebrow at her uncertainty. Belle stuttered for a moment, trying to find the best explanation. She wasn’t sure why this stranger had her so flustered. “My, uh, my mother passed away a few weeks ago. My father insisted on me taking time away, so here I am.” She twisted her hands into knots. Ruby walked forward and set a scotch in front of him and walked away without saying a word. “I guess you’re a regular?” She asked, nodding toward the drink in front of him.  
He let out a low chuckle; she liked the sound of it. “You could say that.” He reached his hand out to her, “Nicholas Gold. I’m the owner of this fine establishment.” Belle reached up and shook his hand. His grip was firm and professional.  
“Oh.” Belle’s face turned flush and she stirred on her stool. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gold. My names Belle French, I just checked in this afternoon.” He smiled at what she assumed was her discomfort.  
“And where are you from Mrs. French?” He sipped his scotch and looked to her.  
“Oh, um, it’s actually just Miss. I’m from a small town in Maine called Storybrook.”  
“Well Miss French from Storybrook, I hope you enjoy your time here.” He set his empty glass down on the bar and walked away. Belle watched him for a long time until he was out of view. She turned back to the bar and was suddenly exhausted. She paid her tab and walked back to her room. She changed into her nightgown and was soon fast asleep.

The next day Belle woke up in paradise and sadness ripped through her. She wanted so bad to enjoy this beautiful city and take in the sights but she was hurting. She lay in bed until after 11, tossing and turning. This isn’t what her mother would have wanted, she decided. She wanted her to be brave.  
“Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.” She whispered out loud to herself.  
She finally convinced herself to get out of bed and she slipped into a pair of white shorts and a coral braided top. She pulled her hair into a side braid and adorned her face with too big sunglasses. She threw her beach tote over her shoulder and set out to find adventure, not entirely sure what that meant. Walking the streets of the town felt like being dropped on another planet. Soft powder sand dusted every surface she touched and the sound of the ocean was never too far away. A sort of calm washed over her body and she felt at ease for the first time in weeks. She wandered the streets for a few hours, dipping in and out of little boutiques and gift shops. The sun was beating down on her shoulders as she turned off the main road onto a street lined with tall oak trees. The branches lifted high over the road and casted shade in every direction. Half way down the street a bright pink house set back off the road caught her eye. It was smaller than most she had scene in the neighborhood and a bright white awning stretched out over the front door. As she got closer she noticed a small sign hanging from the white fence in front of the house.  
FAIRYTALE BOOK STORE  
Every book lovers happily ever after.  
Belle smiled down at the sign and turned up the walkway to the house. When she swung open the door her mouth fell open. There were bookshelves lining every wall and every flat surface had a stack of books on it. Belle could tell the building had once been someone’s home, the lay out was very family style. A young boy, about eight, came clambering around a corner.  
“Hi! I’m August!” He smiled big up at her. “This is my dad’s book store!” He was overly excited and put emphasis on the end of each word. It made Belle smile.  
“Well hello August, my name is Belle.”  
“Is there anything I can help you find? I know where everything is!” Belle looked around, unsure how anyone could find a certain book in this place.  
“I think I am just going to look around for a little bit, is that okay with you August?” He smiled and nodded his head. Next thing she knew he was bounding back to the rear of the store and disappeared behind a pile of books. Belle perused the store for a little over an hour. She was captivated by the vase number and complete diversity on every shelf. Once her arms were over flowing with books she made her way to the center of the house, where an old fashioned cash register sat on a large oak desk. A tiny bell sat next to it with a note that read Ring for Service; Belle rang it. A stout old man came through a door behind the desk and smiled up at Belle.  
“Find everything you needed today?” His accent was clearly Italian, so thick on his tongue it filled his mouth.  
Belle plopped the books down onto the counter and sighed. “It appears I found more than I needed! This is such a lovely shop you have.” She smiled. “You must be Augusts’ father.” His smile grew until it consumed his entire face.  
“Ah yes, that’s my boy. I hope he didn’t bother you much, ma’am. He can be a bit rambunctious.”  
“Oh no, of course not! He was very polite.” Belle watched as the man beamed with pride. She paid for her books and he offered her a box to carry them in.  
When she got back to the hotel she walked through the lobby toting her large box of books. “Miss French” a voice called out behind her. The Scottish accent was a dead giveaway and she turned to see Mr. Gold walking up to her. “May I give you a hand getting that to your room?” He reached for the box of books, arranging it so it balanced on one arm.  
“I appreciate it Mr. Gold. My arms were getting quite tired.” She smiled at him and started toward her room. He followed a step behind her.  
“Ah” he said glancing into the box. “You must have paid a visit to Mr. Gippetto; did you run into his son while you were there?”  
“I did. What a lovely boy he is. You seem to know a lot about this town, have you been here long?”  
“I’ve been here for quite some time. I left Glasgow when I was still a young man.” Belle smiled at his modesty. She could tell he was older. The hair that curled just above his collar had started to grey and creases formed around his mouth when he smiled. When they got to her room she turned to take the box from him, not aware how close he was until she turned around. She almost knocked the box right out of his hand.  
“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.” Belle reached for his shoulders to steady him and when she realized how tightly she was gripping him her arms shot to her side.  
“That is quite alright Miss French. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.” He handed the box over to her and she turned to unlock the door. “How long are you going to be staying with us?” She looked over her shoulder and realized he had taken a few steps back.  
“Ten more days.”  
“Then I am sure I will see you again. Goodbye Miss French.” He turned on his heels and made his way back to the lobby. Again Belle found herself watching him until he was gone. When she was finally in her room she set the box down on the bed and crashed down next to it. She was emotionally and physically exhausted, but it had felt good to get out for a while. She inhaled deeply and realized Mr. Gold’s smell lingered on the box of books he had been carrying. Bold cologne that smelled of deep spices and scotch wafted from the cardboard. Belle rolled onto her back and stretched her body out. She was starting to feel more like herself. She reached into the box and pulled out the first book flipping it open.

The next couple days of Belle’s vacation went as any vacation does. Days were spent lying on the beach or by the pool. Sipping cocktails and making small talk with other guests at the tiki bar. Belle ventured away from her usual cheeseburger to try local favorites. Mahi Mahi over rice, blackened grouper with mango salsa, and even fried alligator. She could feel her body physically letting go of the despair she had been in before she left. It was hard to be sad in a place that never rained. Regardless of all that the tears still haunted her at night. Not as bad as before, but she couldn’t help it.  
On her fourth day at the resort she grabbed her beach towel and the book she was currently on and made her way to the pool. She flipped open the book as she was walked and soon she was sucked into a world far away. Next thing she knew she was crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs; her book bouncing down the walkway. She lifted herself up and realized she wasn’t sitting on the ground but rather, on top of a person. It took her a moment to process what had happened and then she realized whom she was on top of.  
“Oh, Mr. Gold I am so incredibly sorry!” She tried to stand but her legs got tangled in his and she fell again, his arms saving her from crashing to the ground. She could smell his cologne again and a faint shiver wafted through her body.  
“It’s not a problem Miss French. That must have been quite a book.” They slowly untangled themselves and Belle stood, brushing the front of her dress down. Mr. Gold waved his hand toward the grass where his cane was laying a few feet away. “If you don’t mind.” Belle reached for his cane and gave him a hand up.  
“I am terribly sorry Mr. Gold! It seems I turn into a complete klutz any time I am near you.” She felt her ears turn red, and then her cheeks. She wasn’t sure why this man made her body react this way.  
“Headed to the beach?” He motioned at her towel as he brushed off the front of his suit jacket.  
“The pool actually. I’m starting to develop a nice tan.” She gently patted her cheek that had turned golden from days spent by the water.  
Mr. Gold started to walk past her, on the path he was headed before their collision, but he stopped. He turned just his head toward her and spoke a few inches from her ear.  
“Your skin deserves to be kissed by a little more than the sun.”  
Belle was sure her golden skin was now the darkest possible shade of red. She turned over her shoulder and watched as he walked away. He didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle evaluates her feelings after her last run in with Gold. She decides to take a last minute adventure through town

The pool had little appeal today after Belle’s interaction with Mr. Gold. She stretched out on a chair and pulled the brim of her sun hat down over her eyes. She was positive her face was still red. She opened her book and attempted to shake off the feeling in her stomach. It was a different sensation than what she was used to. Lately when her hands shook and her cheeks went flush it was the wasps in her stomach; the pain of losing her mother. This though, felt like butterflies fluttering around leaving gentle kisses on her insides. After reading the same page for the third time she became frustrated at her inability to focus and slammed the book down on the pool deck beside her chair.  
It had been a long time since a guy made Belle feel like this. She had suitors before, sure, but not any worth her time. She had to think hard to even remember the last time she had been with a man. This however was a poor line of thought. Her mind traveled with this idea to being with Mr. Gold. She was curious what was underneath all the layers of that suit. If the tanned skin on his cheeks lingered down his back. She started picturing herself taking the suit off a layer at a time. First the jacket falling off his broad shoulders to the floor. She could practically feel the buttons of his shirt between her fingers as she itched to get it off. She would rip it open if she had to; it would be quicker. Her hands would find their way do… STOP! She thought to herself. This line of thinking was futile. Regardless of whether or not Mr. Gold was even interested in her, in a week Belle would be on a plane back to Storybook and she would never see him again.  
After lingering by the pool for a little while Belle decided to walk off her feelings. She swung by the tiki bar to say hello to Ruby and grab a strawberry daiquiri. She walked down to the beach and instantly felt better with sand between her toes. A lot had happened in the last month and Belle held on to all of it. She could picture her mother’s face as if she had seen her this morning, but she was already forgetting the sound of her voice. The smell of her perfume lingered on most things in her father’s house, but she couldn’t remember if she liked her eggs scrambled or sunny side up. She was losing parts of her mother and in turn losing herself.  
Mr. Gold had been another set of feelings she would just stuff inside. She made it to the end of the hotels beach and stood looking over the ocean. The waves were breaking pretty far out, frosting the sea in white foam. It was hard to be upset somewhere so beautiful. Belle dug her toes into the warm sand as the wind whipped the bottom of her skirt around. She took a deep breath and let the salt stick to her lungs. Every possible scenario crawled through her head. She decided the best way to shake this feeling was alcohol; she headed toward the bar.  
“What’s it gonna be today, sweetie?” Ruby asked as Belle plopped herself into a barstool. There were very few people at the bar, including the nervous ginger. When Belle looked up to answer her, Ruby’s eyes widened. “Wow, you look like you just lost your best friend.”  
Belle chuckled; she kind of did. “Uh, scotch, neat. And yeah, just a lot of feelings.” Ruby walked away to make her drinking and promptly returned.  
“Your mom?” Belle had spoken to Ruby a few times during dinner; she was a really nice girl.  
“That too.” Belle sipped her scotch.  
“Anything you wanna talk about?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t even know what the problem is. I just get so confused.”  
“Ah, this must be about a man. Did you leave some lonely sap back home?”  
Belle laughed, it felt light in her chest and lifted her mood a little. “Actually no. I, uh, met him here.”  
“Oh gosh, is he a conch? They can be so ridiculous.” Belle looked at her like she had suddenly grown 3 heads.  
“What the hell is a conch?”  
Ruby laughed so hard she grabbed her stomach. “Sorry sweetie, I forget you’re a northerner. A conch is someone born and raised in Florida. They get this mentality. ‘Salt water and sunshine in their veins’. I think their brains get water logged.”  
Belle let out a real laugh; a big belly laugh. “No, it’s not anything like that. He isn’t from here.”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“I leave in a week.”  
Ruby looked at her so hard she almost went cross eyed. “SO?!?! That’s the perfect scenario. Have a little fun with a cute guy for a week without worrying about the ‘long term.’ Takes all the pressure off of it!”  
Belle hadn’t thought of it that way. Her mind worked in one direction and that was in long terms. “I didn’t realize that was an option.”  
“Of course it is! Go out there and enjoy yourself sweetheart. Have a good time; you are on vacation after all!” Ruby rubbed the back of Belle’s hand and then sauntered off to help a blonde who just sat down. Belle recognized her from the first night at the resort.  
Well this was certainly a new revelation. Belle could fool around with Gold for a few days and not think anything of it when she left. She let the idea simmer for a few minutes; replaying her pool side thoughts from earlier. She threw some cash on the bar and headed toward the lobby. She walked up to the front desk and the charming attendant behind the desk looked up at her. “How can I help you today, ma’am?”  
Belle glanced at the man’s name tag. “Hi David. I was wondering if Mr. Gold was in today. If I could speak with him.”  
“I will ring him. What is your name?”  
“Belle. Belle French.”  
Belle listened while the blonde man relayed her message over the phone. “Mr. Gold will be with you in just a moment if you’d like to have a seat.” He flashed her a million dollar smile and she sat on the bench by the large window. Soon she was distracted by a beautiful butterfly outside the window and her thoughts traveled off again. She watched as it moved from flower to flower effortlessly. How wonderful it must be to have so little worry, to be surrounded by beautiful things all the time.  
“Miss Belle.” His voice startled her and a squeak escaped her mouth. Her hands immediately went to her face and she started to flush. She stood to face him and when she started speaking it came out like water.  
“Mr. Gold would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night I mean I am sure you have a policy about guests and what not but I think it would be a really nice night and I would really appreciate the idea of having a meal with y…” It spilled out of her until he cut her off.  
“I would love to go to dinner with you Miss Belle.”  
Belle squeaked again and in an attempt to recover her cool ran her head through her hair. “Oh, I mean, that would be cool. If you wanted.” Before she could shove her other foot in her mouth she scampered away, leaving Gold with a befuddled expression.  
Belle felt like twirling her way down the walk by the pool. She felt like she was 14 again, she had never asked a boy out before. Her insides were bubbling like champagne and she feared she might explode. While she was winding her way down the path to her room the realization hit her like walking into a brick wall and she froze. She had absolutely nothing to wear to a formal dinner date. She had come to Florida with the idea that she was going to spend her entire time in a bikini.  
She got into her room and changed out of her bathing suit and cover all. She slipped on a pair of white braided shorts and a soft pink top. She pulled a comb through her hair and grabbed her purse, flying out the door. She decided to walk back through town and see if she could find something nice to wear. When she crossed the main road she walked up to a coffee shop on the corner. She decided to pop in and grab an iced latte for her travels.  
The server behind the bar was easily the cutest thing she had ever seen. She had long wavy red hair that was pulled back at the temples and blue eyes several shades darker than Belles. Belle was intrigued by the starfish earring studs she had on and noticed her entire apparel was very beachy. After ordering her drink she decided it could hurt to ask for advice.  
“Do you know somewhere near by that sells dresses? I kind of have a date tomorrow and I’ve been living in my bikini.”  
The red head laughed. “If you go down Ocean Boulevard about two more blocks and swing a right you will run right into Wicked’s. The whole building is painted bright green, you can’t miss it.” Belle said her thank you’s and headed on her way. She was on a mission now and booked her way down the sand dusted street. When she turned the corner the front of Wicked’s stuck out like a sore thumb. Where everything else in this city was vibrant bright shades of pinks and blues, Wicked’s was a dark green store front with black signage.  
Belle hesitated at first; this really didn’t look like her kind of shop. She realized she really didn’t have much of a choice so she pushed on. When she was inside the store her eyes had to adjust to the change of lighting. It had been so bright outside and the store was very dim, the front windows had been tinted and the overhead lights were faint.  
Once her eyes adjusted she was overwhelmed. The amount of dresses was astonishing. Every wall in the shop was filled with beautiful flowing material and mannequins modeled a few selections through the store. Belle started to browse for a little while before a voice shook her from her mission.  
“Something I can help you find?”  
Belle spun around and was nose to nose with a woman. Her long brownish red hair curled down around her shoulders and her eyes were so blue they were almost white. Her teeth were large and really white as she flashed Belle a smile and cocked her head to one side. Belle took in her outfit, a green pant suit that matched the exterior of the building. She almost let out a chuckle thinking the woman looked a bit like a leprechaun. “Actually, maybe you can. I have a date tomorrow and I haven’t got a thing to wear. I want to look pretty, but not overdressed.”  
The woman took Belle by the hand and led her to the rear of the shop. “Not a problem honey, you sit right her.” She plopped Belle down on a large cushioned seat. “I will pull a few things for you.” The woman looked her up and down a few times, trying to estimate her size before scuttling off. A few moments later she returned with an arm full of beautiful dresses. She shoved them, and Belle, into a dressing room in the corner.  
One at a time Belle tried on the dresses. The first was a light blue and white A-line. It was pretty but looked like a little girl. The second was a vibrant pink, Belle liked the dress but the color was overwhelming. She came bursting out of the dressing room to find the woman sitting on the chair she was on. “This is the one!”  
Belle twirled in a small circle. The dress was a darker shade of yellow with a sweetheart neckline. It was fitted around the bust and waist and then flowed softly to the floor. Belle loved how it looked elegant without being too formal. He face beamed as she looked up to the woman for approval. “You look beautiful.” She cocked her head to one side. Belle found it mildly condescending but was too excited to care.  
She paid for the dress and the woman wrapped it carefully into a large bag. Belle made her way back to the hotel and went straight to her room. She wanted to hang the dress before it had a chance to wrinkle. She opened the door to her room and ran straight to the closet. After she hung the dress she took a look around the room to see that the maids had cleaned. Then something caught her eye. There was a rose on her pillow. As she walked closer she realized there was a small note folded up next to it. The front of it read Miss Belle. She giggled to herself and felt that now familiar butterfly sensation. She flipped it open and read.  
Miss Belle,  
“You scurried off before we could set a time or place. Since you crash into me like waves on the coast I figured a note would be better. Meet me in the lobby at 7:00 PM tomorrow. I will take you to my favorite place in all of South Florida.”  
At the bottom was simple scrolled “Gold”.


End file.
